


㚻

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 联文脏话有





	㚻

庄森意图不去迎着那道阴郁的目光，但梁永泰的视线却执着地黏在了这副让他食髓知味的身体上。  
“怎么了庄医生，你在逃避些什么？”  
“换好药了赶紧滚。”庄森双眉紧蹙，拒绝继续方才的话题。梁永泰见状只是嗤笑了一声，慢悠悠地走到了诊室门口，就在庄森以为无底线的胡搅蛮缠终于可以结束时，诊室的门被“咔嗒”一声地锁上了。隔绝了门外的人来人往，空间里的气氛顿时安静得有些压抑，梁永泰转回身，放肆地朝对方投去露骨的眼神。庄森有些毛骨悚然，他想不明白一场再普通不过的一夜情怎么就发展成了现下的状况，被一个蹲过监狱的牛郎缠上可不是什么好事。往后退了两步，企图和梁永泰保持一定距离的庄森拔高了声线发出警告：“你想干嘛？没事的话请你回去，你要是继续赖在这里不走，我就喊保安了。”梁永泰闻言，一个健步上前，拽着庄森的胳膊把他摔在了病床上，俯身而下，用手臂把对方牢牢地箍在了方寸之间，动弹不得。口无遮拦地说着下流话：“庄医生躲着我让我很伤心。我想干你又没地儿去找你，就只好来医院了。”紧接着把长腿一撩，整个人都跨坐在的庄森身上，低头对着他的耳廓吹了口气：“你想叫保安，那尽管叫吧。让那些喜欢你的小护士看看，平日里温文尔雅的庄医生躺在男人身下的样子，估计以后没有任何人敢搭理你了吧。”呢喃似的语调，字里行间却充满了威胁之意，庄森的冷汗爬满了后背，就因为一个点头的无心之举，让今时的他无论如何都逃不掉被这个男人侵犯，心中除了懊悔，再无其他。男人奋力扭动着身体，妄图脱离自己的掌控，眼中全是惊惧，这一认知让梁永泰的内心某处冒出了丁点儿良知，可他到底不是那种会被理智驱使的人，既然来了，就不能空手而归。解开庄森的白大褂，把衬衫下摆从裤子里抽出一点，梁永泰微凉的手顺势从空隙处摸了进去。由于作息的不规律，庄森整个人都十分削瘦，唯一囤着些许脂肪的便是他的臀部，紧贴病床的背和臀之间，凹陷的腰形成了一道美好的曲线，正好能容纳梁永泰的一只手。微凉的指间碰到温热的皮肤，庄森不自觉地抖了一下，他感觉到带着薄茧的指腹流连于自己的腰背处，但又不急于下一步动作。片刻的时间是如此漫长，让人忍不住想要逃离梁永泰的肌肤接触，可是身体又给予了诚实的反应。为了不让对方发现，庄森齿咬下唇，转头看向他处，希望能通过分神来平息已经开始抬头的欲望。  
在工作的地方经历一场本不情愿的性事，让庄森感到既羞耻又紧张，以至于细密的汗珠不停冒出。浮于身体表层的液体让皮肤的触感倒是更显滑腻，这让梁永泰情不自禁地掐揉起这具身体的其他地方，腰侧，小腹，胸部，乳头。似乎是不够尽兴，他连拉带扯地解开了庄森的衬衣，第一颗扣子经不住如此蛮横地蹂躏，掉落在地板上发出清脆的声响。低头看看被掐得发红的地方，庄森打掉了停留在自己身上的一只手，咬牙切齿地骂道：“你就是条发情的狗。”凤眼一挑，梁永泰不置可否地回答：“那我也是条狼狗，不狠一点怎么能让庄医生乖乖听话呢。”说着另一只手上一用力，指尖拈起充血的乳头往上一拎，痛得庄森眼泪直飙，小声抽气：“疼！你他妈的轻点！”泪水氤氲了泛红的眼眶，整个人看上去十分无助可怜。这一景象狠狠刺激了梁永泰的神经，他的下腹开始抽紧，阴茎开始发疼，上一刻还是衣冠楚楚的精英，下一秒衣衫凌乱且满脸泪水地躺在自己身下，感官与心理的双重满足，让梁永泰兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。他一手按住了庄森的胸口，一手迫不及待地去解他的皮带，褪下他的裤子，完全勃起的阴茎在体毛中挺立着，还有些不安分地颤抖着。“看来庄医生并没有表现得那么不情愿啊。”握住了龟头下方的冠状沟，梁永泰小幅度地撸动着庄森的阴茎。  
敏感部位的被触发，让庄森埋在喉咙里的啜泣带上了旖旎的音调。“别…求你…别做……”双手紧紧抓着梁永泰的小臂，想要徒劳地起身，然而下身的快感又惹得自己浑身发软，双腿微屈，脚趾蜷缩。无助与情欲的冲突，在庄森的心里相互交戈，他并不排斥与梁永泰做爱，只是，不应该是在这个冰冷又简陋的诊室里。他抬起手臂捂住自己还在流泪的眼睛，仿佛想要忘掉眼前的一切，也不想让对方看到自己眸里情欲与不堪忍受的互相胶着。粗糙的掌心带着温热，在庄森翘得老高的物件上细致抻缩着，表面被一寸寸地摩挲，生理上的渴望在熟悉的感知下点燃。庄森不得不用手封住嘴巴，才能让不断漏出的轻哼困在仅自己可闻的范围内。囊袋被轻柔地揉捏拍打，马眼被指甲轻挠刮搔，对于现在的庄森而言，这既是享受更是至高无上的折磨。所有的感官都不顾一切地朝下体涌去，吞没了他所有的意识，脑袋一阵空白后，就这么射在了自己的肚子上，还有零星几滴落在大敞的白衬衫上。  
高潮过后的短暂失神，让庄森有些喘息，白皙的胸膛上下起伏着，放空的眼神却不见应有的欢愉。一阵挫败感从梁永泰的内心油然而生，他本打算就在这里和这具令自己着迷的身体的主人进行云雨之欢，以自己的技术，定能让庄森爽得再也不想找其他床伴。可对方方才在床上的貌合神离，让梁永泰不打算继续下去。尽管阴茎涨得把紧身裤顶起了好大一个包，他还是翻身下了床，嘴里烦躁得脏话连篇：“妈的真扫兴，不做了。”回过神的庄森也未料到梁永泰就这么放过了自己，踟蹰片刻后，忍不住开了口：“你……”  
“庄医生看上去一点也不享受，说明我伺候人的功夫还不够好。时候也不早了，晚上我还有活儿，不过他们可比庄医生好搞多了。”从办公桌上抽了两张卫生纸，擦拭掉手上残留的体液，梁永泰就这么头也不回地走了。留下庄森一人在那儿发愣。  
离开医院大楼，梁永泰站在空地处点了根烟，从这儿抬头能够轻易地看到庄森所在办公室的窗户，他有些不明白，不过就是想再找这个男人回味一下，自己的情绪却一再被他牵着走，看着他流泪时甚至有些不知所措。抓了抓头，又狠狠吸了两口，才燃尽没多少的烟就被丢弃在了原地。  
梁永泰出门后，庄森立马手忙脚乱地整理完毕身上的衣物，起身坐回办公桌。已接近下班时间，他却没有要离开的意思，一个人就这么待在那儿，回想着刚才发生的事和那个男人的一举一动，庄森心情复杂，两条腿不住地改变着坐姿，手肘刚想放上桌却又撤下，脸上的不解与焦虑显而易见。有那么一瞬间，他甚至想拿起包跑去追那个抬脚刚走没多久的男人。


End file.
